lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Continent
One of the continents in the world. It houses a large portion of Humanity and is the main place the Churches are in. West of the Northern Continent was the Fog Sea; to its east was the Sonia Sea, the north was the North Sea, and south was the boundary between the Northern Continent and Southern Continent, Berserk Sea. Existing Countries Feysac Empire : Founded by Einhorn Family in the 4th Epoch. The former Feysac Kingdom. A powerful country in the north of the Northern Continent. Belief in the God of Combat. The nationals have giant blood. The general language is Feysac. The capital is St.Millom. Feynapotter Kingdom : Founded by Castiya Family in the 4th Epoch. A powerful country on the south of the Northern Continent. The Main Religion is the Church of the Mother Earth. The capital is Feynapotter City. Loen Kingdom : Founded by Augustus Family in the 4th Epoch. A powerful country on the east of the Northern Continent. More faith. A common language is Loen. The current king is Gwenton Augustus, after the death of George III. Backlund is the capital and largest metropolitan area. Both industrial and economic strength is much stronger than the Feysac Empire. Intis Republic : Founded by Sauron Family in the 4th Epoch. The former Intis Kingdom, it was overthrown by Roselle Gustav and changed to a republic. Located on the west coast of the Northern Continent. Its border with the Loen Kingdom included landmarks like Midseashires and the Hornacis Mountain Range. The main religion is the Church of the Eternal Blazing Sun. So the country could also be referred to as the Kingdom of the Sun. The capital is Trier. Segar, Masin, and Lenburg : Small countries in the southern part of the Northern Continent, independent from the Feynapotter Kingdom after the Battle of the Violated Oath in 738. Belief in the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. Perished Countries Solomon Empire : Once ruled over the Northern Continent, led by the Black Emperor in the Fourth Epoch. It was once destroyed by Tudor-Trunsoest United Empire. And after rebuilt the country was destroyed in the War of the Four Emperors. The ally and supporter of the Solomon Empire was the True Creator. Tudor-Trunsoest United Empire : Night Emperor and Blood Emperor established this united empire after the first fall of the Solomon Empire. Originally supposed by six Orthodox Gods, later six Gods chose to supposed Night Emperor, which led to the split of the United Empire. Tudor Empire Founded by Blood Emperor. The country was destroyed in the War of the Four Emperors. Trunsoest Empire Founded by Night Emperor. The last country of the Northern Continent's Fourth Epoch survived after the War of the Four Emperors. Before destroyed by catastrophe. The Nation of the Evernight Located at the main peak of Hornacis Mountain Range in the Fourth Epoch. Believe in "the Ruler of the Evernight, Mother of the Sky". Eliminated by the Church of the Evernight Goddess. Category:Locations Category:Continents